


Movies Before Goodbye

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: I dunno bro I just wanted to write some SpaMano





	Movies Before Goodbye

Romano searched through his closet for something to wear with little success. Spain was over at his house for a couple weeks and asked Romano if he would go see a movie with him before he left to go back to… well… Spain. Of course, the Italian made a show of not caring at all but in the end said yes. Now all he needed to do was put on some clothes. Not as easy as he thought it would be.  
As he was in the middle of deciding whether he should wear a white button-up T-shirt or a grey one there was a knock on his door, “Romano! We have to leave in about 5 minutes or we’ll be late!” came the familiar Spanish accent he knew too well.  
“Fuck! One second, bastard!” he replied, dropping the grey shirt to the ground and putting on the white one without any more thought. Slipping on his shoes he looked in the mirror to see if he looked okay before finally leaving his room. It wasn’t that he wanted to look good for the Spanish idiot or anything, he just… well, he could come up with some excuse later.  
“You look good Roma!” the Spaniard waiting at the door said. “Thanks, you look okay I guess” he responded. “No more time for chit-chat I’m afraid. We really have to go now if we want to get popcorn and still see the movie,” and without another word, Spain opened the door for Romano giving him his usual bright smile.   
“Don’t have to treat me like a girl…” he mumbled, too quiet for the other to hear before grabbing his keys and walking out. “I’m driving this time, I should never have let your stupid ass drive last time,” he said, this time loud enough for him. “You know you love my ass, Romano!”  
“Shut it bastard! Don’t distract the driver, y-you idiot!” the flustered Italian said getting into the vehicle as the other nation giggled before sitting down in the passenger seat.

 

Thankfully they did get there in time to get popcorn beforehand. After getting the buttery treat they took a seat near the back of the room, even though Spain argued that sitting near the front would give them a better view. “I wish I didn’t have to go back tomorrow. There’s probably a ton of paperwork waiting for me.” the nation said in a whiney voice. “That’s just what you get for being an idiota and leaving for 2 weeks.” the Italian responded. “But I haven’t seen you since the last meeting, and I missed you!” he replied. “Yeah yeah, whatever. It’s about to start so shut it.”  
The movie was okay. Nothing special really, but Spain couldn’t really care less as halfway through the movie Romano must have gotten tired or something because he rested his head on the Spaniard's arm and all thought process other than ‘So cute! So cute! So cute!’ stopped there. Looking down at the nation didn’t help either. He looked so adorable with his eyes closed and the calm look on his face that the Spaniard almost never got to see. For the rest of the movie he couldn't consentrate on the plot, just the cute site that lay before  
him.  
When the movie did finally finish he (reluctantly) prodded the Italian awake. "mm... Ehh!? What was I doing sleepin' on your shoulder ya damn bastard!? You should have woken me up!" he said, a blush now forming as he realized the position he was sleeping. "Sorry, Roma! You just looked too cute and I didn't want to move you!" Spain said, making the other country's blush worse. "Shut up! What time is it anyway?" he said before letting out a yawn. "I think it's about 10 pm, so we should be getting home, si?" the Spaniard said while standing up. He offered his hand to Romano but of course, he was stubborn and got up on his own.

 

Spain knocked on the others bedroom door. He didn't really know why he was doing this but something in him said that it was probably best if he didn't know. "Yeah? What do you want, idiot?" the Italian said. "Well... I guess I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight since I have to leave tomorrow? You don't have to of course and it's not like we haven't done this before... please?" Spain said, trying not to focus on the fact that Romano was wearing nothing but his boxers- as he usually did. Said nation stood a little shocked with a light blush on his cheeks. "...Whatever you tomato bastard, fine. You're lucky I'm too tired to care." Romano said. He smiled his gleeful smile and walked into the other's room. "Thanks for letting me sleep with you, Roma!"  
"Now that just sounds wrong."


End file.
